Fall
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec takes a grumbling Magnus for a walk in the rain and there's some poetry and kissing involved (poetry written by me)


With all the grumbling Alec usually did Magnus thought the nephilim would be a little more reluctant to walk through the rain but the boy was insistent it was perfect walking weather.

"There won't be any mundanes around. It'll be quiet like it's all for us. Plus we can do that kissing in the rain thing you like so much in your sappy movies."

Magnus crossed his arms and watched as Alec shrugged on a raincoat, pulling the hood close to his neck like a scarf.

"Yes but it'll also be cold and wet. It's not like we can't kiss inside. My shirt will be ruined."

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Then why did you wear velvet? Come on, you can wear one of my jackets."

Magnus made a noise of indignation, smoothing his hands down his shirt.

"I am not wearing one of your puffer jackets, I'll look like a bumblebee!"

Alec placed his hands on the warlock's waist and pulled him close with a smile.

"Yes but you'll be a very cute and very warm bumblebee."

Magnus couldn't help but smile as he shook his head.

"I will not compromise appearance for warmth, darling. I have a coat I can wear but I'll have to change my trousers so the colours won't clash."

He went off to retrieve it, leaving Alec to throw up his hands.

"Ugh Magnus! Come on, it's only a walk."

"I'll just be a moment. I'll need to re-do my makeup in water proof too."

"No, don't wear any Maggy. I want to see your cheeks turn pink in the rain."

Alec came and leant on the counter as boyfriend reapplied his eyeliner.

"Your cheeks will turn pink, mine won't but I can put on some blush if you'd like."

Alec leant forward and kissed the other man's cheek.

"No, you're perfect."

Once Magnus was happy with his outfit they left the apartment, stepping into the damp air onto wet pavement.

Magnus screwed up his face as the rains mist wet his face but Alec smiled and took a deep, appreciative breath.

They started walking, planning to end at a coffee shop to warm up with drinks before heading home. The rain was soft, hitting the ground around them with a shushing whisper that acted as gentle white noise, clearing Alec's head immediately.

The shadow hunter tipped his head back, closing his eyes as the rain rolled down his cheeks and wet his hair.

"Isn't this beautiful Magnus?"

Alec took the warlocks hand in his, staring at the grey swirls of clouds.

"I suppose so. If you like spending grey, dim afternoons being cold and wet."

Alec rolled his eyes, face still turned towards the sky.

"No, I mean the rain. It falls from such a long way, so fast that it should feel like bullets or rocks but it's just... Soft."

Magnus smiled at his Nephilim.

"Go on darling."

Alec looked down at him, confused.

"What?"

"I can tell from your face you know. That concentrating, pleased look. You're writing poetry. Don't think I haven't seen that journal you write in."

Alec blushed, cheeks turning pink to match his nose.

"What? I haven't... You didn't look in it did you?"

Magnus laughed a little at the boy's embarrassment.

"No, I wouldn't invade your privacy like that but I've noticed you writing in it. I think it's sweet, I only hope you'll share them with me someday. You know how much I love poetry. So what were you writing in that mind of yours."

Alec hesitated but took a deep breath and looked up at the sky again, raindrops catching in his eyelashes and in his hair where it curled around his forehead.

"Just... I wish people could fall like that. No matter how hard, or far.."

The shadow hunter took Magnus in his arms looking into his cat eyes with a shy smile.

"Landing soft-"

His hand came up to trace the line of a raindrop as it rolled down the warlock's cheek, voice lowering, secretive and hushed.

"- a whispered touch on a lover's cheek."

He bent a little, tugging Magnus' collar down to kiss at the warm skin of his neck, making the warlock shiver.

"Gentle as a kiss on your rosy skin. Growing flowers from our tears."

Magnus sighed as Alec's mouth came to meet his own, damp lips sweet with rain. Suddenly the rain didn't matter, they could have stayed there, kissing in the rain for hours. The hypothermia would be worth it.

Coming up for air, the downworlder smiled and ran a hand through his boyfriend's wet hair, slicking it back from his face to see the angel's bright eyes shining at him.

"That was beautiful Alexander."

Alec kissed his cheek with a proud smile.

"Thanks, Maggy. I told you you'd like this walk."

Alec took his hand again to keep walking, Magnus following with a happy smile and a little more bounce in his step. Who knew his boyfriend could be so damn romantic?

Kissing Alec had made Magnus' chest fill with warmth and he could suddenly see why the boy liked the rain so much. The cold lit up his skin, tingling and sparking, making him feel alive and here in this moment. The walk was warming him up enough that the rain felt nice on his face.

There was a beauty about the way the rain fell over everything, the daylight softened by the clouds and the normal noise of the city hushed and calm.

Alec was beautiful in the rain, his wet hair curling in some places and drooping in others and to see the shadow hunter wear a raincoat and a hood was utterly adorable. His nose and cheeks were pink from the cold and his smile was wide and dopey.

Magnus decided he liked rain walks, almost as much as he liked the warm snuggling afterwards.


End file.
